df_desolationfandomcom-20200214-history
Alterations to the Entity Creatures
In short: the goblins have been replaced by dusk elves, every entity creature now has multiple castes with special features; dwarves, humans, elves and dusk elves are playable, there's a new playable entity and two unplayable invaders. The new castes are rare, especially those with Morphling and Divine material tiers, although members of the "default" castes can be mutated at the IMP Vats. Additionally, some new entity positions were added. Bookkeeping and management is done by a single position now, and there are secondary 'helper' positions for this, as well as for the medical duty. Dwarves The Underlord caste (male/female) is larger than normal dwarves. They each have a horn growing from their heads, which can be used in unarmed combat, and has an intangible "telekinetic" grasper attached to it. Their material tier is still Normal. Their artisan skills grow 20% faster. The Slayer caste (can't reproduce) is even larger, is covered in chitinous armor and has long claws. They also have horns. Their material tier is Morphling. All skills grow 20% faster. The Master caste (can't reproduce) is even more imposing, and has two magical horns. Their material tier is Divine. All skills grow 25% faster. Humans The Seraphim caste (all-female) has wings and improves combat skills 20% faster (Dodge 50% faster). The Magi caste (all-male) has a telekinetic grasper attached to their head and improves artisan skills 20% faster. The Shivan caste (can't reproduce) has four arms and and imposing stature. Their material tier is Mutant. All skills grow 15% faster. The Bladeling caste (can't reproduce) has an armored carapace and additional limbs that are tipped with chitinous scythes. Their material tier is Morphling. All skills grow 20% faster. The Divine caste (can't reproduce) is the most imposing, with a carapace, wings, claws, telekinesis and hooved feet. Their material tier is Divine. All skills grow 25% faster. Elves The Dryad caste (all-female) has skin made of a hard bark material, as well as claws made of this material. The Predator caste (all-male) is similiar to human Bladelings, but with antlers growing from their heads. Dryads and Predators increase combat skills faster. The Keeper of the Grove caste (can't reproduce) has a hard shell of magical wood, four arms with deadly claws, and antlers. All skills increase faster. Dusk Elves This entity uses a version of the position set that was made years ago by Rhenaya. Their default castes are similiar to normal elves, mostly (except for the coloring). They have a higher than normal poprate for the abnormal castes. They have two Mutant castes, Succubus and Incubus. The first (female) has wings and a bonus to dodging, the second (male) has two grasping tentacles, as well as four tipped with stabbing claws. The Lasher caste (can't reproduce) has four grasping/whipping tentacles instead of arms, plus four clawed ones. It is also covered with a carapace, and is amphibious. Morphling tier. The Eldritch caste is a mass of chitin and tentacles. Six grasping, six clawed, six for slithering around. Divine tier. The Demonic caste (male) is a four-armed brute with deadly claws and a partial carapace. They are immune to fire. Divine tier. Kobolds You may encounter nasty surprises from the cutebolds in this mod. Some castes are prone to flying into a rage and attacking with their claws, or tentacles, or what have they. Also, thief entities may be made up of some animal-men species. Equinyr A race of humanoids that looks similiar to satyrs, but with equine traits instead of goat ones. There are six "aspect" castes: Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Amber, Amethyst and Topaz; each has its skeletal structure made from the aspect-bearing living crystal. Due to their affinity to crystals, all castes have a bonus in gem-working. Each caste has a group of skills with a 20% bonus. Ruby and Sapphire castes have the strongest materials and bonuses for melee combat and metalsmithing, and well as either stoneworking or woodworking respectively. Their size is slightly larger than human. The Emerald caste has bonuses for ranged combat, ranger skills and engineering. Their crystal tissues are weaker. They are slightly smaller than humans. The Amber caste has bonuses for farming. They are slightly larger than dwarves. They, and the following two castes, have the weakest crystal material. The Topaz caste has bonuses for artisanship, and the Amethyst caste has bonuses for medicine and administration. They are smaller than dwarves. The Archon caste are the creators of the Equinyr. They are imposing, with wings and magical horns. Divine material tier. The Unity A collective of corrupt Archons with hordes of Morphling monsters at their disposal. This entity is unplayable, and exists only to invade. You will find each of these Archons to be a formidable threat, with its high combat skills, Divine-tier carapace and natural weapons, as well as weapons and armor made from magical metals. An invasion will have a lot of Morphling Runners, Swoopers and Reavers with Morphling-tier natural armor and weapons, and a small number of equipping Queens and Corrupted Archons. The Crows A collective of alien creatures that employ flocks of giant ravens and crows, as well as armed humanoid bird-hybrids. They have access to starsteel, a unique magical metal. An invasion will have a lot of giant birds, some equipped hybrids and possibly some master creatures. Category:Creatures Category:Entities